To the Victor
by ahlewis32
Summary: Alistair, Nathaniel and Oghren go the the Hanged Man one night...


**To the Victor…**

They'd been in the Deep Roads for over a month. The smells, tastes and feel of the outside nearly made them giddy; it was the best feeling sometimes. A trip to the Hanged Man was just the thing to make it all better, or so two of them thought.

The group arrived in time for dinner, partaking of the "house special" mystery stew, an unappetizing, overcooked mess that tasted like heaven and still smelled better than anything Alistair or Oghren had cooked recently. Soak the bread in the drippings and even it was palatable, washed down with the dregs of a barrel and you have a meal fit for a Warden.

There was music tonight, a small group from the Alienage, friends of friends of the owner, who walked through the tavern, taking everything and everyone in, looking for his latest story. He'd already had his time with the Wardens on their last visit so he simply greeted them warmly and informed the barkeeper they were to have the "good stuff" for the rest of the night. A thank you and he was gone, leaving them to drink in peace.

It was then that she decided to enter their lives for the evening. Tall, blond and blue eyed, she was like nothing they had seen in a long time given there was no such thing as a female darkspawn.

She was alone from what they saw, armed but not excessively so. She sat down at a table near them and ordered a drink, sipping it while listening to the music.

"Maker's breath! Look at that," exclaimed Alistair as he beheld the vision. "Where has she been all this time?"

"Somewhere you haven't been, no doubt. Wonder what her name is?" mused Nathaniel, watching her.

Oghren took the opportunity to belch loudly, causing the vision to look their way. Nathaniel and Alistair found their ale very interesting while Oghren merely smiled.

"Must you always make us look disgusting wherever we are?" asked Nathaniel.

"There are more tables over there," replied the dwarf, belching again.

"Don't bother, he won't listen," Alistair told him. "I've heard him belch poetry before, at least four stanzas of it."

Nathaniel shook his head and turned back to the girl. She was talking to a blond haired mage and enjoying herself. He'd lost his chance now.

"Whatcha waitin for? Go talk to her," pushed Oghren. "She wants ya'."

"How would you know that?" he asked.

Oghren smiled, "The way I figure, it's you or the Prince here. My money's on you."

"What's wrong with me?" asked a perturbed Alistair.

"Nothing, I just like his odds," was the answer.

"Odds, hmm? Let's see, what will you give me for a bet then?" asked Alistair.

Oghren thought for a moment and took a drink. "Loser buys the ale for the next week."

Nathaniel looked at the dwarf then at Alistair. "Deal. What about you?"

Alistair nodded, "Deal. Who goes first?"

"You go, that way I get to clean up your mess," Nathaniel needled.

"Funny. Here goes nothing." Alistair got up and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make some semblance of order and to not look nervous. He slowly walked over to the girl. Oghren chuckled at his balking.

Two minutes later he was back, looking decidedly put down. "When did they teach girls to say that?" he asked, stunned.

Nathaniel laughed, making Alistair more disgusted. "My turn," he said. He rose and walked to her table, sitting down and chatting for a minute but soon excusing himself and returning. He sat back down, shaking his head. "I think I would have been just a satisfied with a swift kick in the butt."

Oghren listened with interest, then spoke, "My turn."

"Oh, like you have a chance," pointed out Alistair.

"Watch and learn, boys," replied the dwarf. He rose from his seat and sidled up to the girl's table. Greeting her, he spoke for about ten seconds, eliciting a smile from her. Raising his hand for the barmaid, he ordered two more drinks and sat down with her, smiling.

Alistair and Nathaniel watched the two of them talking and shook their heads. "How did he do that?" asked Nathaniel.

"I don't know, but I want to," said Alistair.

About a half hour later, Oghren returned. "I'll be seeing you boys in the morning."

"Wait! How did you….?" asked Alistair, amazed. "She wanted nothing to do with us. I don't get it."

"Yeah. How did you get her to talk to you?" asked Nathaniel.

Oghren laughed until his sides ached, causing his companions to be more confused. "That's easy, boys. I paid her. And you both own me a week's worth of ale. I'll be down in a bit to collect."


End file.
